


Аз воздам

by ADent



Category: Battlefield Earth (2000)
Genre: F/M, Gen, местами психические расстройства, неграфичная расчлененка, смерти второ- и третьестепенных персонажей, фантазия на тему "а как оно было дальше"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как я уже писала в саммари самой первой части этого цикла, концовка фильма мне оч-чень не понравилась...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аз воздам

Часть первая http://archiveofourown.org/works/6175882

**2\. Методы борьбы со скукой**

Предупр.: жестокое обращение с пленником

 

\- Молчишь? – Кер поерзал на хлипком для его туши стульчике и зевнул во всю пасть. – А раньше, помнится, не заткнуть было…

Псайкл поерзал еще немного, почесался в паху – сполоснуться, что ли? 

Кер давно убрался бы отсюда, если бы не упорное желание вывести из себя эту однорукую сволочь, неподвижно сидящую в клетке.

 

…Терл замолчал на следующий день после того, как бывший заместитель сообщил ему свежие новости.

Перед этим, впрочем, он тоже не слишком много болтал – в основном, хохотал как ненормальный, хватая воздух скрюченными пальцами единственной руки; задыхался, всхлипывал, трясся всем телом – и так до тех пор, пока не валился на железный пол своей клетки без сознания.

\- Долго он так не протянет, - заметил Джо… Господин Джонни на третий день; а Терл все смеялся, и обезумевший взгляд его так и прыгал по блестящим вокруг клетки нескончаемым желтым слиткам.

Еда, которую Кер приносил бывшему шефу ежедневно – никаких изысков, простейшее варево из местных злаков, сильно смахивающее на бурду, которой не так давно кормили местных рабов, - оставалась нетронутой. Кер задавался вопросом: и нафига таскать сюда эти миски, если сволочь все равно не жрет? Но приказ есть приказ, и как бы Керу не было лениво – он продолжал прилежно просовывать очередную миску между стальных прутьев.

Кер все ждал, что однажды эта бодяга закончится: войдет он поутру, с опостылевшей миской в руках – а на полу клетки валяется тихо-мирно холодное тело без признаков жизни.

Но на пятый день Терл заговорил, и хриплая речь его предназначалась единственно для Кера, хотя господин Джонни и стоял неподалеку.

Терл сказал, крепок вцепившись пальцами в один из стальных прутьев:

\- Когда-нибудь на Псайкло узнают. И смерть твоя легкой не будет; предателей быстро не казнят.

Господин Джонни едва слышно хмыкнул; Кер выругался про себя – ведь именно он должен был разъяснить Терлу, как нынче обстоят дела, а он лишь похвалился своим новым положением…

\- Псайкло больше не существует, - буркнул он, почему-то избегая злого взгляда с той стороны решетки. – Хватило одной бомбы; атмосфера-то там была…

Клетка содрогнулась так сильно, что Кер даже испугался на секунду: а ну как развалится?

\- Ты лжеш-шь, - вжавшись побелевшим лицом в прутья клетки, словно вознамерившись просочиться сквозь них, прошипел Терл. – Лжешь, мразь, животное, жалкий предатель…

Кер только плечами передернул:

\- Зачем бы мне? – и, не скрывая мстительного удовольствия – сколько раз он представлял Терла униженным и поверженным, сколько раз мысленно бросал ему презрительное «ты», не смея произнести это вслух хотя бы и шепотом! – предложил: - Не веришь мне – у других спроси. Кого не убили из наших, все на человеков работают.

\- Лжешшшь… - сдавленно выдохнул Терл; в следующую секунду подбородок его резко дернулся вверх, а из искривленного судорогой рта изверглись первые раскаты уже знакомого безумного хохота.

\- Оставим его, - спустя минуту негромко приказал господин Джонни. – Быть может, эта новость его все-таки прикончит.

Кер очень надеялся, что так оно и будет; хохочущий Терл достал его до самых печенок, да и смысла держать его в клетке псайкл не видел.  
Ну, не помер он тогда, подстреленный – повезло этой сволочи, что не живую руку отстрелили, а протез…  
Кер поизучал уже эту штуку: разработочка не из дешевых, под одеждой хрен различишь, приживляется напрямую к нервным окончаниям, но без включения кровеносных сосудов… Поэтому когда в Терла пальнули, боль он почувствовал, еще какую – не зря без сознания хлопнулся; но чтобы кровью истечь, как порядочный – этого человеки не дождались.

Когда обнаружилось, что этот красавец так и не сдох, Кер вызвался было – руки на Терлову шею чесались давно; однако, господин Джонни запретил.

\- Люди должны видеть, что главный «демон» теперь неопасен.

И, усмехнувшись, предложил ту шутку: держать Терла рядом с вожделенным золотом, чтоб круглые сутки видел, а дотянуться не мог.

Кер самолично устанавливал светильники: окон в хранилище не водилось, а как бы Терл рассматривал слитки в полной темноте?  
Две штуки плюс генератор – самое то, чтоб и видно было как следует, и чтоб не ослеп от чересчур яркого света.

Правда, теперь эта сволочь на свое золото не смотрит. Вообще никуда не смотрит, по крайней мере, в присутствии свидетелей. Сидит в дальнем углу, ноги в коленях согнул, руку на одно положил – и рожей натурально вниз, волосами грязными завесившись.  
И молчит, молчит, будто проклятый.  
Как пришел в чувство после того последнего обморока – так и молчит, и ни звука от него не слышно, только хриплое дыхание изредка.  
Быть может, язык откусил, когда в последний раз ухохатывался?  
Хотя вряд ли – от такого бы точно кровью захлебнулся; а он до сих пор жив, даже жрать вдруг начал.

Кер сам не видел: при нем Терл изображает однорукую статую; но ежели миска всякий раз оказывается совершенно пустой…

 

Прогулки ежедневные – это тоже входит в обязанности Кера.  
Сволочи ведь нужно не только жрать, а господин Джонни настрого приказал, чтобы в хранилище было чисто. Хотя Кер бы не переживал, доведись однорукой сволочи ходить под себя…  
С другой стороны, от него и так уже попахивает – ведро воды Керу выделялось, и он даже дотаскивал оное до самой клетки, но чтобы гада этого еще мыть…  
Кер был очень ленивым псайклом, да и трогать Терла лишний раз не рвался. Поэтому вся гигиена в том и заключалась, чтобы вывести бывшего шефа на воздух да вылить все чертово ведро на его распроклятую макушку. А там водичка уже своим ходом: за шиворот, в глаза, в уши – в общем, куда получится.

Господин Джонни наблюдал пару раз. Лицо делал сложное: я, мол, всей душой против подобного варварства; но запретить так и не удосужился.

Кер пришел уже к интересному выводу – если не насчет всех человеков, то уж насчет этого точно: при любых обстоятельствах главное изобразить некую степень сожаления, многозначительно свести к переносице брови: ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо, ох уж эти мне псайклы; а после можно напустить на себя самодовольный вид: а я зато не такой…  
И усиленно приптворяться, что ничего такого не случилось. Ведь не он тут поливает пленника ледяной водичкой. И ошейник на него, чтоб на прогулку вести – тоже не он, и небольшое дополнение к стандартному меню…

Скучно все это было, с Терлом возиться.  
Поначалу, конечно, не без приятностей – в первые дни человеки со всех окрестностей сползались, чтоб на «главного демона» поглазеть. Заодно и Керу доставалась порция внимания, а он уж старался вовсю: и грудь расправит, и цепь неожиданно дернет, чтоб сволочи споткнуться; а только зрителей с каждым днем становилось все меньше.  
Какой интерес тащиться издалека, если сволочь только и может, что шаркать ногами и покорно брести, куда потянут? Хоть бы голову свою раз поднял, хоть бы рыкнул на кого – даже падал по Керову произволу без единого звука. Только пустой рукав болтается при каждом шаге, да живая рука плетью висит.

Тут-то и припомнил Кер… В свое время Терл все гадал, как бы господина Джонни половчей приручить, и первым делом именно что на еду попытался.

Местные крысы оказались те еще сволочи, не хуже Терла. Но Кер все-таки изловил. Четыре экземпляра, жирных и хвостатых.

\- Я вот что подумал, - весело заявил Кер, приближаясь к клетке. – Мяса ты давно-о уже не видел…

И швырнул добычу прямо к ногам застывшего в неизменной позе Терла.  
Хороший получился бросок, Кер погордился даже.

Но сколько не ждал тогда – ни намека на движение внутри клетки так и не дождался.

Но с утра обнаружил лишь окоровавленные ошметки серых шкурок и мелкие когти.

Даже хвосты умудрился сожрать, а они ведь жесткие…

Кер воодушевился, целую речь толкнул по поводу.  
Все ждал: вот сейчас этот гад однорукий взорвется, вот сейчас вскочит, будто в задницу раненный, и польется на Кера заковыристая брань, а он уже в долгу не останется.

Терл надежд не оправдал; но с тех пор Кер удвоил усилия.  
Новые крысы, какие-то насекомые – обязательно со множеством неприятно шевелящихся лап; - и речи, издевательские беседы без конца и края.

\- Придушил бы тебя, - неизменно заканчивал Кер бесполезные излияния. – Не представляешь даже, с каким удовольствием. Но господин Джонни не намекал даже; зачем-то ты ему сдался живой.

И уходил вон, сплюнув на прощание.

Нынешний, сломанный и, кажется, окончательно спятивший Терл бесил Кера намного больше, чем прежний – высокомерный, безжалостный, скорый как на ядовитую ругань, так и на жестокую расправу.

 

Кер вздохнул почти ностальгически – все-таки раньше повеселей было.

Поерзал в который раз на слишком хлипком для его туши стульчике.

\- Молчишь? Ну и молчи, скотина однорукая…

 

Уже у самой двери – тяжелой и толстой, изготовленной из сплошного куска стали, - Кер замер настороженно.  
Показалось, нет – будто чем-то ледяным и острым кольнуло в спину.

Быстрый разворот на пятках – нет, ничего, так и сидит, волосами грязными завесившись.  
Совсем в себя ушел, бедолага, даже на золото ему наплевать…

Наведаться, что ли, на старую базу?  
Этому оставить порцию варева, и пусть себе отдыхает. А если Кер и задержится на день-другой – так не в первый же раз; потерпит, сволочь упрямая.  
Даже сейчас умудряется раздражать бедного Кера…

А неприятное чувство – словно чей-то ненавидящий взгляд сверлит его спину, - это показалось.  
Слишком долго добивался он хоть какой-то реакции, вот и…  
Да и обстановочка в древнем хранилище все же действует на нервы.

 

 **3\. Аз воздам**  
[MORE=читать дальше]То, что родилось в отчаянных корчах неконтролируемой истерики, прерываемой лишь короткими моментами забытья, выглядело, как Терл, двигалось, как Терл, и по старой привычке именовало себя Терлом; но едва ли в этом новом существе можно было бы отыскать теперь что-нибудь от Терла-прежнего.  
Разве только редкие вспышки бессильной ярости, погасить которые для Терла-нового не составляло труда.

Нечто такое, что прежний пытался - без особого, впрочем, успеха, - в себе воспитать: отстраненное, на грани апатии, спокойствие, холодный, без тени путающий все эмоций расчет.

Нужно сохранять силы – и Терл равнодушно глотал холодную склизкую дрянь, оставленную презренным Керром; силы желательно приумножить – а крыса, в конце концов, то же мясо, только сырое.

Нужно выбраться из клетки – и Терл тщательно исследовал замок и толстые стальные прутья.  
Не угробь какой-то тупой земляшка прекрасный протез – было бы проще; но и с одной рукой получилось бы разогнуть два стальных прута, чтобы протиснуться в образовавшуюся щель хотя бы боком; но с металлической дверью хранилища так легко не сладить.  
Поэтому Терл потратил несколько ночей на более внимательное изучение замка – примитивная система, любой псайкл – ногтем…

Информация была принята к сведению и уложена до поры в хранилище собственной памяти; отчаянный вопль Терла-прежнего, почуявшего свободу, был подавлен не без усилий, но решительно и жестко.

\- Так хочется, чтобы земляшки или Кер пристрелили на выходе?

Прежний не хотел; он хотел сейчас крови, крови и еще раз крови – предавших и продавшихся псайклов, персонально Кера, всех земляшек разом – но больше всего тот, потрясенный и униженный Терл, жаждал стиснуть пальцы на горле одного-единственного земляшки, из-за которого…

В одном желания Терла-нового и Терла-прежнего сходились: Джонни Тейлор должен умереть. И чем дольше он будет мучиться перед смертью, тем лучше.

\- Жаль, нельзя убить его тысячи, миллионы раз, - шептал Терл в гулкой тишине, и послушное эхо разносило этот фанатичный шепот меж толстых древних стен. – По разу – за каждую жизнь…

Терл не знал в точности, сколько душ находилось на Псайкло в тот момент, когда сила ядерного заряда распространилась в атмосфере подобно какой-нибудь древней эпидемии; но твердо намерен был взять кровавую плату за каждую.

И начнет он, конечно же, с Кера: не за крыс с насекомыми, не за ежедневное унижение – и при отправлении естественных надобностей, и потом, когда Кер намеренно красовался перед толпой дикарей с Терлом на цепи; и не за идиотские пафосные речи, с помощью которых тупица пытался спровоцировать вспышку Терлова гнева, и уж точно не за так называемые гигиенические процедуры…  
Предатель не долен жить, недостоин. Вот и все.  
Любой псайкл способен убить десяток земляшек голыми руками – но Кер предпочел прогнуться и лечь под «победителя»; сколько их осталось тут – все они прогнулись… Тем самым потеряв право на жизнь.

Бесконечные золотые слитки равнодушно мерцали вокруг, но Терл-новый обращал на них внимания не больше, чем на пыль под ногами.  
Золото не имело больше никакого значения; ничто теперь не имело значения – только время.

У него и осталось теперь только оно – время.

Время и мысли – ледяные, четкие, логичные построения; временами, когда Терл-прежний напоминал о своем существовании, мысли неприятно путались, подергиваясь желчно-кровавой дымкой; тогда новый Терл отвлекался от бесконечных расчетов и уговаривал эту вздорную, жаждущую крови часть своего «я» угомониться – злобные вопли в собственной голове мешали сосредоточению.

Сложней всего было не дать тому, прежнему Терлу воли в присутствии главного врага.

Тейлор приходил – ровно четыре раза. Без Кера, без другой охраны – каждый раз почти ночью, после того, как не добившийся реакции Кер отбывал восвояси.

Никаких речей – ни пафосных, ни самодовольных; Тейлор просто стоял напротив клетки и сверлил грязную макушку Терла пытливым взглядом.

 _Прежний_ пытался сорваться на яростный визг, перехватить контроль над застывшим в обычной позе телом; Терл-новый пресек это быстро и жестко, даже жестоко.  
Слишком раздражали несвязные вопли внутри собственной головы, да и в присутствии Тейлора стоило удвоить бдительность.  
Не то чтобы земляшки были когда-нибудь замечены в телепатии, но Терл однажды уже недооценил одного…

Пока Тейлор занимался бесплодным созерцанием, Терл-новый скрупулезно перечислял про себя характеристики так бездарно угробленного протеза. И сумму, в которую обошлась ему операция, и свои ощущения до и после.  
Все что угодно, кроме мыслей о главном.  
Кроме единственно важной теперь информации: с каждым разом желающих полюбоваться на пленного «демона» собирается к хранилищу, ставшему персональной тюрьмой, все меньше и меньше.

Терл считал, каждый день; и если в первый месяц сбивался на третьем десятке – в толпе все земляшки казались отвратительно одинаковыми, - то чем дальше, тем меньше ему нужно было считать, вглядываясь в бессмысленно гудящую толпу через завесу собственных грязных волос.

Вчера их было двадцать; завтра – хорошо если десяток соберется; и на каждой отвратительной роже все отчетливей проступает то же выражение, что у идиота Кера. Скука, банальнейшая скука.

Еще бы им не скучать: каждый раз одно и то же, ничего нового – «демон» совсем ручной, совсем покорный; вот если бы он не выдержал, кинулся на своего стража с глухим рычанием – назавтра сбежались бы из всех, какие только найдутся в округе, дикарских селений…  
Но Терл-новый не планировал доставлять им подобное удовольствие.

 _Прежний_ то и дело рвался поговорить; но нельзя было тратить время на пустые разговоры. Опасно и бессмысленно.

\- Сломай этот чертов замок, - срывался вдруг _прежний_ на отчаянный вопль. – Сломай, сокруши, раздави хотя бы мерзкого предателя!

 

\- Угомонись, - шептал Терл-новый в гулкой ночи. – Наберись терпения. Еще не время.

Самой мерзкой была даже не мысль – так, мыслишка: а вдруг Тейлор учует, какой-нибудь дикарский инстинкт подскажет ему, именно в тот момент, когда Терл решит наконец, что время пришло?

Но дни сменялись пронзительно-одинокоми ночами, бурда в миске оставалась все той же бурдой, а настойчиво приносимые Кером крысы и прочие «деликатесы» не вызывали уже и намека на былое, инстинктивное отвращение.

Охрану – двух земляшек, так нелепо выглядящих с псайкловским оружием в руках – давно уже убрали; Кер ведь и сам прекрасно справляется, так пусть молодые и здоровые самцы займутся делами более полезными…

Кер в бесплодных попытках все-таки задеть Терла частенько выбалтывал важное; выуживать из потока провокационных фраз и банальных оскорблений – еще одно занятие, стимулирующее мыслительный процесс.

 

…В день, когда вместо стада любопытствующих земляшек обнаружился всего один экземпляр – нечто мелкое и противно ковыряющее в носу грязным пальцем – Терл-новый коротко бросил беснующемуся в глубине сознания _прежнему_ : «Скоро. Теперь уже очень скоро».

Кер, сам того не зная, сыграл ему на руку: постукивая толстой цепью по прутьям решетки – как будто подобный пустяк способен был вывести нового Терла из себя – сообщил, чуть не лопаясь от собственной важности:

\- Завтра наведаюсь туда, на базу. Дней на пять – уж очень тянет покопаться в твоих тайниках… Не скажешь, кстати, что еще ты успел припрятать? Чтоб твоя морда – и только два сейфа..! Опять молчишь? Ну молчи, молчи, все равно найдем рано или поздно…  
Или оставить тебя без утренней порции? Как-нибудь да потерпишь…

И мерзкий гогот, многократно отраженный эхом от мрачных стен.

Значит, они нашли всего два тайника из семи; значит, идиота не хватятся по меньшей мере несколько дней…

Значит, завтра же утром.

Что Кер обязательно явиться сюда прежде чем отбыть по своим делам – Терл не сомневался. Приказа кормить пленника и выводить его наружу никто не отменял – Кер непременно сообщил бы, самым глумливым тоном.

Значит, спать сегодня не придется; к утреннему приходу Кера все должно быть готово.

А пока не подозревающий ни о чем недотепа изображает великого провокатора, имеет смысл еще раз обдумать каждый свой шаг, каждое движение. Каждую мелочь…

«Завтра утром получишь свою месть», - шепнул Терл-новый затаившемуся в лабиринтах сознания _прежнему_.

И прежний оскалился, подобравшись хищно: «Обещаешь?»

«О, да. Обещаю. Только потерпи, совсем немного»

 

Недотепа Кер все разглагольствал, помахивая тяжелой цепью с расстегнутым ошейником на конце.

 

Замок поддался только с третьей попытки – все же не слишком удобно, когда в распоряжении у тебя всего одна рука; зато со светильником – дающей ровный белый свет трубкой на высокой металлической ноге – он справился за считанные секунды.

Важно было угадать с освещением – чтобы Кер обнаружил вскрытый замок лишь тогда, когда будет уже поздно. Для него – поздно…

 

 _Прежний_ так и искрил возбуждением; в итоге Терл поддался и вышел ненадолго из клетки, прогулялся между забитых слитками стоек, равнодушно поводил кончиками пальцев по прохладным золотым граням.

Все было готово; главное, чтобы недотепа Кер не подвел.

 

Изумление, переходящие в ужас – целительный бальзам для опустошенной, наполовину мертвой души; негромкий, отчетливый хруст, получившийся от соприкосновения тяжелого ошейника с мерзкой рожей предателя – истинная музыка для привыкшего к гулкой тишине слуха.

Все получилось именно так, как и было задумано: унылый полумрак, недовольное ворчание Кера - еще и светильник менять теперь, что ли?; и молниеносный бросок из угла мерзкой клетки, и незапертая с ночи дверь клетки с силой бьет прямо по гнусной скучающей морде.

«Меня, меня, выпусти меня!!!» - заходится воплем Терл-прежний; и, пожалуй, можно пойти ему навстречу, но сначала…

Сначала – отрепетированным движением схватиться за цепь, что болтается у мычащего Кера на поясе; сначала – короткий замах и многозначительный хруст сломанного чужого носа. И, не давая противнику передышки – резкий разворот и удар точно под колени; и Кер валится на бетонный пол всей своей тушей, бестолково прикрывая ладонью лицо.  
Сквозь растопыренные пальцы просачиваются первые густые струйки характерно зеленоватого цвета; выпученный глаз неподвижно смотрит на Терла.

«Как такое может быть?» - как бы спрашивает Кер; но любоваться на этого кретина, нелепо вывернувшего шею и взирающего снизу в страху и недоумении, совершенно нет времени.

Нельзя, чтобы он встал; и Терл, со свистом втянув воздух, буквально валится на вздрагивающую от боли чужую спину; пятерней – в потную шевелюру, коленом – точно в позвоночник. 

«Выпусти меня, выпусти! - беснуется внутри _прежний_. – Мало крови, мало, мало…»

В спине Кера что-то хрустит.  
Предатель бьется в конвульсиях, суча по полу тяжелыми ногами.  
Терл с силой вжимает голову Кера в пол, вслушивается – не стоит ли кто-нибудь за той, металлической дверью?; крепче сжимает пальцы, почти впиваясь ногтями в чужой потный затылок.

\- Дьявол с тобой, - говорит он вслух, впервые за эти месяцы – в присутствии Кера. – Ты долго терпел; оторвись.

После этого сознание Терла погружается в темноту с отчетливым привкусом крови; когда способность к восприятию реальности возвращается к нему, Терл некоторое время не предпринимает ничего, молча оценивая получившийся результат.

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - в конце концов констатирует он.

«Тебе тоже нравится? - почти мурлычет в голове _прежний_. – Конечно, грязновато получилось; но нам ведь не нужен теперь тот, другой светильник»

Терл-прежний доволен, очень доволен; но сквозь сытую пелену довольства уже пробивается нетерпение, обжигающая жажда новой, свежей крови.

Что ж, всему свое время; а сейчас следует завершить начатое – затащить то, что осталось стараниями Терла – чем бы он теперь не являлся – в мерзкую клетку, и уложить аккуратно, придать мертвому телу нужную позу… Насколько это возможно после короткого путешествия в царство отдающей кровью темноты.

 

Оказавшись снаружи, Терл немедленно вжимается спиной в стену.

Мало ли, вдруг все-таки болтается поблизости какой-нибудь жалкий земляшка.

Но ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего звук шагов или дыхания, только прохладный ветер гладит разгоряченное лицо, и пищат раздражающе местные птицы.

Ни души землянской, даже того идиота, что так усердно копался в собственном носу.

Что ж, будем считать, что ему повезло. Поживет чуть подольше…

Дверь в хранилище он все-таки запер – спохватился в последний момент: все-таки свобода опьяняет не хуже кербанго, Терл едва не забыл обо всем, наслаждаясь первыми шагами вне опостылевшей клетки.

«Теперь мой черед воспитывать? – мурлыкнул из глубин сознания Терл-прежний. – Закрой глаза и вспомни: мы ведь летали здесь, давным-давно…»

Действительно – давным-давно, когда сознание Терла было целостным, а единственной проблемой считалась добыча золота, он обследовал эту местность; и кто ответит, почему еще тогда он не обратил внимания на это приземистое строение, такое обычное и безобидное с виду…

Приземлись он тогда, вскрой тяжелую дверь лазером – и не было бы ничего: ни Тейлора, ни сгоревшей в ослепительной вспышке планеты; но что толку размышлять о несбывшемся?

А ему – им – пора наконец убираться отсюда; до вечера нужно быть на базе – или что там от нее осталось.  
Только сейчас Терл в полной мере ощутил, сколько на нем, на его теле грязи.

Кажется, где-то там, восточнее, должен быть водоем; но основное, конечно, придется уже на базе.  
Дезинфекция, новая форма – если земляшки не разграбили все; впрочем, маловероятно – Кер ведь собирался туда… А значит, что-нибудь Терл для себя найдет.  
И еще тайники, так предусмотрительно устроенные _прежним_ …  
И, быть может, нормальная, псайкловская пища; в любом случае, задерживаться здесь не стоит.

Путь предстоит долгий.  
Очень долгий – длиной ровно в оставшуюся Терлу жизнь.

**4\. С дьяволом наперегонки**

\- Это не зверь, - после долгого молчания резюмировал старый Бенни. – Не сойти мне с этого места, ежели зверь может вспороть брюхо так ровно…  
\- Сам вижу, - буркнул стоящий неподалеку Джонни Тейлор.

Заметно побледневшее лицо застыло в маске скорбного отвращения, в глубине серых глаз клубилась тревога.

Уже пятый охотник за две недели – и если первых трех отнесли на счет лесного хищника и, оплакав как полагается, предали огню, то новые жертвы никак в «хищную» теорию не вписывались.

Повезло: вдова Николаса, чьи останки обнаружили в лесу через день после очередных похорон, отказывалась хоронить мужа прежде, чем растерзанное его тело будет как следует осмотрено; тут-то и выяснилось, что дикое животное никак не могло нанести такие раны.

…А еще через три дня все без исключения жители деревни были разбужены истошным визгом: двое детишек, задумав затемно отправиться за лесными ягодами, наткнулись на ту девушку. В нескольких шагах от крайней хижины.  
На сей раз тело оказалось целым… Почти целым, если не считать глубокого разреза на шее; по голому животу, с переходом на грудь ползли старательно начертанные бурые символы.

«Я приду за тобой» - вкривь и вкось; кое-где буквы изрядно подтекли, но разобрать послание можно было без труда – для того, кто знаком с письменностью псайклов.

«Я приду за тобой» - и больше ничего; но каждый понял, кому предназначался этот страшный подарок; ведь никто, кроме великого Джонни Тейлора, не разбирался в псайкловских письменах… Имелись, правда, Кер и те пятеро псайклов, которые не пожелали разделить судьбу соплеменников, и теперь покорно выполняли приказы людей…

Джонни Тейлор хмуро отдал приказ: останки убрать, всех наличных псайклов – к нему.

Чем дольше он размышлял обо всем, тем больше убеждался: охотников, а так же ту девушку – как выяснилось, она жила в одной из соседних деревень, и в тот день собирала в лесу какие-то травы, - убил отнюдь не зверь. И уж точно не человек.  
Джонни знаком был единственный вид существ, чьи когти способны так аккуратно разрезать человеческую кожу…

\- Вас пятеро, - прохаживаясь перед сумрачным строем, прорычал Джонни. – Где Кер? И этот ваш, как его…

Псайкл, негласно признаваемый в отсутствие Кера «демонами» за старшего, подобострастно изогнулся:

\- Кер собирался на базу, господин Джонни.

Мутные желтые глаза неотрывно следили за перемещениями землянина.

Эта их манера выслуживаться… Смотреть противно.

А еще, эти псайклы так и не научились вести себя, как подобает проигравшим; пускай они, по приказу Джонни, старательно учат язык землян, пускай выполняют каждое указание – но при всяком случае любой из них… Вот и сейчас: Джонни спросил о двоих, а этот ему только про Кера!  
Остальные четверо и вовсе молчат, вытянувшись в струнку и предоставив разговоры «старшему». И чтоб Джонни провалиться, если не проступает на исполненных усердия рожах выражение хитровато-подленькое.

Джонни Тейлор замирает на полушаге, разворачивается к «старшему» - медленно, заложив за спину руки, задирая подбородок и не скрывая презрения:

\- Еще вчера вас было пять; нынче утром я наблюдаю четверых. Где пятый, отвечай, ты..!

Вполне ощутимый ропот в молчаливом строю; на роже старшего проступает виноватое недовольство:

\- Он так же отлучился на базу, господин Джо…

\- Вам запрещено покидать пределы деревни, - перебил Джонни холодно и высокомерно. – Без личного моего разрешения. Вам, уродам, четко, на вашем чертовом псайкло было сказано... Что он там забыл, ну?!  
Нет, молчи, и так знаю: долбаное ваше кербанго!  
Псайклы поганые: горючее уничтожить, до последней капли они умудрились, а этой дряни в развалинах – хоть утопись!

Беседа происходит на псайкло – так до них лучше доходит; к тому же, Джонни не хочет, чтобы находящиеся тут же соплеменники знали, что великий Тейлор не вполне контролирует якобы сдавшихся на милость победителя «демонов».

\- Три дня штрафных работ, - процедил он по окончании нагоняя. – А теперь вспоминайте, где и когда в последний раз вы видели Кера.

Потому что чем дальше, тем больше Джонни Тейлор убеждается в простой и незатейливой мысли: больше некому. Кер, единственный из оставшихся на земле псайклов, обличен доверием, он единственный имеет право покидать деревню в любое время; он единственный, кто все эти месяцы дважды в день оставался один на один со своим бывшим начальником…

Еще вчера Джонни Тейлор уверен был, что Терл окончательно повержен, что разум его, не выдержав пытки золотом – таким близким и таким недоступным, - дал трещину, которая с каждым проведенным в заключении днем только углубляется; но если все обстоит с точностью до наоборот?  
Мало ли, что в присутствии Джонни и других людей Терл хранил молчание и не поднимал головы – что если это была тщательно продуманная тактика, талантливая игра?  
Настолько талантливая, что даже Джонни Тейлор в конце концов все-таки поверил…

А когда Терл добился, чего хотел, убедил своего главного врага в полной своей безопасности – не мог ли он, оставаясь с Кером с глазу на глаз, вливать яд в его глупые уши? Понемногу, расчетливо, каплю за каплей…  
Кто знает, что там происходило, за толстой металлической дверью древнего хранилища?

В любом случае, Кера нужно найти, и найти срочно.

\- Я жду, - с усилием отвлекшись от мрачных мыслей, поторопил Джонни.

\- С неделю как его не видел, - неуверенный голос одного из псайклов.  
\- Какую неделю, если десятый день пошел, как их консультантское величество…  
\- А вот и нет, меньше!  
\- Не болтай, чего не знаешь; сам-то упился кербанго и еле приполз…  
\- Кто упился? Я упился?! На свою харю глянь, ты..!

А «старший» только стоит и ухмыляется, кося на рычащих, размахивающих ручищами балбесов блестящим глазом.

Не будь они, их опыт и знания в части обращения с чуждой для землян техникой, так нужны…

\- Молчать, - почти потеряв терпение, отрывисто рычит Джонни Тейлор. – Еще по три дня работ, каждому. А ты, - злой кивок в сторону «старшего» - изволь доложить, как полагается.

Забывшиеся псайклы кое-как успокаиваются; в итоге удается наконец выяснить: Кер отсутствует чуть больше двух недель; о своем намерении наведаться на обломки псайкловской базы он сообщил «старшему», и озвучил срок не больше трех-пяти дней; еще отпустил какую-то шутку насчет Терла. Что-то вроде: «Небольшая диета ему не повредит». Но связку пойманных накануне крыс приготовил. Собирался, значит, проститься. С ним, с Терлом.

«Проститься ли?» - безжалостная в своей простоте мысль.

\- Стив! Заводи эту летающую дрянь, живо!  
\- Но…  
\- Не спорь, предков ради; у нас нет на это времени.

 

Летающая машина – одна-единственная, которая уцелела после бойни; и землянин Стив, под руководством Кера, научился ею управлять, но горючее…  
В ту ночь все металлические бочки – случайно или нет – были уничтожены мощным взрывом; состав же, которым великие предки заправляли баки своих машин, для псайкловской техники не годился. Потому летающую машину не использовали без крайней необходимости – но сейчас, похоже, был именно такой, крайний случай.

\- Ты, - Джонни ткнул пальцем в грудь «старшего», - следуй за мной. Остальным – приступать к штрафным работам. И когда вернется этот ваш, пятый – его тоже касается.

Пускай пока почистят отхожие места – для псайкла в меру тяжело, но для воина – унизительно.  
А к вечеру Джонни придумает, что еще с ними сделать.  
Чтобы крепко помнили, кто здесь победитель.

 

Полнейшая темнота и сбивающая с ног удушливая, вполне характерная вонь.

\- Таки кончился, наш красавец, – сдавленно, зажимая ладонью рот и нос, пробормотал Стив, невольно подавшись назад.

Джонни Тейлор недовольно сжал губы.  
Царящее в хранилище предков, так удачно преобразованном в одиночную камеру, зловоние, подействовало и на него тоже, но не станешь же блевать на глазах у застывшего в ожидании приказов псайкла?

Судя во всему, там, внутри, действительно лежит разлагающийся труп; но почему погасли светильники? Джонни лично осмотрел генератор – в один из своих, не согласованных ни с кем визитов, - их хватило бы еще на год бесперебойной работы…

\- Дверь пошире, - инстинктивно отворачиваясь, велел Джонни. – И, ради предков, возьми себя в руки!

Поток солнечного света, хлынувший в расширяющийся проем, запрыгал по гладким прутьям решетки сотнями солнечных зайчиков.  
В дальнем углу – том самом, где Джонни привык наблюдать застывшую в неизменной позе фигуру, - темнело нечто, напоминающее грязный, набитый черт знает чем мешок.

\- Таки сдох, - пробормотал в спину Стив; шагнувший вслед за людьми псайкл невнятно хмыкнул себе под нос.

Ему приходилось легче – обязательный фильтр в носу заглушал запахи; но оказавшись почти вплотную к решетке, псайкл все же прикрыл лицо громадной рукой.

\- Давно лежит, - с трудом выговаривая человеческие слова, сообщил он. – Почернел весь.

Джонни Тейлор брезгливо обошел опрокинутые светильники.  
Под ногой хрустнуло – ага, один еще и разбит…

Странно.  
Допустим, Кер вдруг сошел с ума, убил Терла и сбежал; но для чего было ломать светильники? И сбегать – зачем? Понимал ведь, что никто бы его, за Терла… Ну поорал бы Джонни, исключительно в воспитательных целях – потому что каждый псайкл обязан помнить, ежечасно и ежеминутно, кто на Земле хозяин; кто теперь – их хозяин; но уж точно бы не отправил за Терлом вслед.

И что это за пятна там, на полу..? И на стене еще, и…

\- Эй, замок-то тю-тю! – Стив слегка ткнул пальцем в стальной прут, и незапертая дверца неспешно качнулась ему навстречу. – А ключа не видать.

Еще одна странность: для чего оставлять клетку открытой, но забирать с собой ключи?

..Но что, все-таки, чернеет там, чуть не под самым потолком?

Негромкий, отдающий металлом скрежет, придушенный вздох.

\- Это. Не. Терл.

Псайкл трогает то, что лежит в углу клетки, носком сапога.  
Распухшая рука в неопределенного цвета потеках чуть подпрыгивает и тут же соскальзывает под воздействием силы тяжести. Теперь мертвец лежит, неестественно вывернув руку за спину – живые так не умеют, нет.

Еще один осторожный пинок – и взорам присутствующих открывается зрелище столько отвратительное, что даже у Джонни Тейлора кончается выдержка.

Отшатываясь и пятясь к спасительному проему, он еще успевает отметить, что руки у покойника все же две; прочее описанию не поддается.

А на стенах и на полу, стало быть, подсыхает все то, что Терл – тут уже вне всяких сомнений – посчитал необходимым… извлечь из организма упокоенного им же соплеменника.

А светильники, по-видимому, тоже он – чтобы Кер, войдя, не сразу заметил, что дверь клетки больше не заперта.

А все возможные следы – там, снаружи, - они трое вполне успешно затоптали, когда неслись к хранилищу, сломя голову.  
А что не успели затоптать – Джонни Тейлор надежно скрыл дымящимся содержимым собственного желудка.

 

Псайкл неуверенно топтался у входа, то и дело кося желтым глазом в зловонный проем.

\- Нужно сжечь.

Стив, бледно-зеленый, всклокоченный, пробормотал зло:

\- Я говорил, говорил: добить его следовало, еще когда без памяти валялся.

Джонни Тейлор разогнулся, вытирая мокрый рот заметно дрожащей рукой.

\- Нет, - это псайклу. – и в ответ на недоуменные взгляды пояснил: - Пускай твои собратья тоже… посмотрят.

Раздраженному Стиву достался взгляд, полный беспомощной ярости: не хватало еще открытого неповиновения, не доставало только, чтобы свой же землянин вздумал мутить остальных.

Стив криво ухмыльнулся в ответ, но в глазах обозначился вполне отчетливый испуг.  
Это хорошо; землянам тоже не стоит забывать, кто, в конце концов, возглавил их, вдохновил на борьбу с «рычащими демонами».

\- Поищите что-нибудь, - еще не вполне оправившийся после приступа тошноты Джонни оперся плечом о нагретую солнцем стену. – Завернуть _это_.

Короткий взмах ослабевшей руки в сторону источающей смертное зловоние клетки.

Джонни Тейлору нужно несколько минут, чтобы окончательно взять себя в руки.  
Благо, желудок его уже пуст; значит, и без того жуткий труп не будет «украшен» ошметками неперваренной пищи.

 

Псайклы – все еще четверо, пятый так и не соизволил появиться, - напряжены и сосредоточены; недолгого созерцания растерзанных останков Кера хватило им с головой.

\- Он не мог не наведаться на базу, - уверенно бормочет «старший» у Джонни за плечом. – Оружие, фильтры… Они же не вечные, положено менять… Одежда, быть может; и Кер что-то болтал про тайники…

Да, да, было такое, Джонни припоминает смутно.  
Мифические тайники Терла, в которых ныне покойный Кер так мечтал покопаться.

Псайкл прав, совершенно: после побега Терлу одна дорога – на базу; пускай в ту ночь она и была сильно разрушена, но при желании среди развалил можно найти много интересного.

 _Эти_ , к примеру, регулярно накачиваются своим чертовым кербанго; а уж Терл точно знает, где и что нужно искать.

Воздушный транспорт псайклов, в третий за сегодня раз с легким шипением поднимается в воздух.

Джонни Тейлор почти не мигая смотрит вниз сквозь толстое стекло обзорного окна.

Чистое суеверие: а вдруг, вдруг случится маленькое чудо и там, далеко внизу, среди бескрайней зелени он заметит бредущую вникуда черную точку? Вдруг Терл настолько безумен, что решится разгуливать по открытой местности среди белого дня?

Пустые, дикарские надежды; сколько Джонни не вглядывается в плывущие под брюхом транспорта просторы – так и не находит ничего… Никого.

 

Зато на базе находок – хоть отбавляй.

Во-первых, скомканная, грязная, изодранная чуть ли не в клочья черная форма. Жалкий комок в чудом уцелевшей душевой. И даже дезинфицирующая жидкость, которую псайклы использовали вместо обычной воды, все еще капает из стальной чаши, если повернуть регулятор до упора.

Следующая находка – сорванный металлический лист с одной из стен в пустующем спальном блоке.

\- Это его комната. Ну, была.

Доложивший о находке псайкл жадно вглядывается в зияющую в стене прямоугольную дыру.

\- Тайник, он самый.

Джонни Тейлор, брезгливо морщась, шарит рукой в прохладных недрах.  
Пусто. Чего и следовало ожидать.

Знать бы еще, что именно тихо ждало своей участи за тонким стальным листом…  
Оружие? Какое-нибудь безобидное с виду устройство, способное обратить в пыль целую деревню?

…Третья находка – тот самый, пропавший бесследно псайкл номер пять.  
Точнее, его голова, неподвижно таращившая мертвые глаза из наполненной поганым кербанго прозрачной емкости.

\- Повезло, - скаля острые зубы, заметил «старший» псайкл. – Если с Кером сравнить…

Да уж, повезло; найденное за пыльной стойкой бывшего бара тело вообще не тронуто, только форма щедро залита зеленовато-бурой кровью. И отблескивающая матово лужа – до торчащих вверх ногами массивных стульев.

 

И никаких следов Терла. Даже паршивого отпечатка подошвы рядом с высыхающей кровавой лужей.

\- Ну да, он же не дурак – торчать здесь, - громким шепотом констатирует кто-то из псайклов.

Действительно, не дурак; по-видимому, Терл убрался отсюда сразу же после того, как разобрался с соплеменником, заявившимся за последней своей порцией кербанго.

Похоже, какое-то время он все-таки оставался на базе: смыл въевшуюся за месяцы грязь, сменил одежду, быть может, какие-нибудь лекарства… Отоспался, наверное, обшарил свои тайники, а так же доступные более или менее помещения…  
Но куда же он делся, где притаился теперь?

\- Ты, - Джонни Тейлор тычет в ближайшего псайкла. – Что бы ты делал, окажись на его месте?

Задумчивое сопение и лаконичный ответ:

\- Я бы – застрелился.

Собратья этого шутника сдавленно фыркают, а кто-то издает вполне явственный смешок.

Джонни Тейлор тянется к поясу – на сей раз он не забыл прихватить оружие.

\- Могу помочь, - он скалит зубы – хищно и злобно, почти как псайкл; холодное дуло упирается точно в грудь «юмориста».

\- Зачем сразу..? – щурится тот в ответ. – Уже и пошутить нельзя; а _его_ будем искать. Нам, между прочим, жить еще не надоело; подумаем, прикинем – а там и на охоту.  
Найдем, господин Джонни, выследим!

Сгрудившиеся у входа в бывший бар псайклы согласно кивают.

В желтых глазах понемногу разгорается вполне хищный огонь – еще бы, впереди грандиозное развлечение! Опять таки, жить им, как ни крути, а хочется…

Джонни Тейлор медленно, как бы нехотя опускает оружие.

\- Договорились, - кивает он, непроизвольно дергая углом рта. – Ищите. Полная свобода действий. Если не получится взять живым – убейте; но доказательство…

\- Сделаем, - «старший» кивает в сторону емкости, где так и плавает оторванная голова. – А штрафные…?

Джонни Тейлор презрительно морщит нос:

\- Никаких больше штрафных. А того, кто принесет мне… доказательство – уравняю в правах с землянами. 

«Может быть» - добавляет он про себя.

Главное сейчас – как можно скорей обнаружить Терла. Обнаружить и обезвредить.  
А там будет видно.  
Все-таки псайклы – слишком ненадежны.  
И, быть может, правы те из землян, кто предпочел бы обходиться без инопланетных консультантов.[/MORE]

**5.Однажды предавший…**

Охота удалась, да.  
Только совсем не у четверки псайклов, отправившихся на рассвете прочесывать ближайший лес. 

Теперь их осталось двое – живых представителей вида; и больше их не тянуло охотиться.

После того, как одному чуть не в рожу прилетело еще теплой головой «старшего», а другой буквально вляпался в окровавленные останки «номера три».

Нет, больше они не жаждали Терловой крови; и если бы Джонни Тейлор вздумал спрятаться этой ночью в ветхой хижине, великодушно отданной перебежчикам, он бы, скорее всего, помог бы Терлу – во всяком случае, в части истребления оставшихся псайклов.

Рычащий шепот среди мечущихся по стенам теней:

\- Сваливать нужно отсюда, вот что.

Делано-гневный ответ:

\- Да как у тебя мозгов хвати…

Высокомерное фырканье:

\- Хочешь сдохнуть за этих земляшек? Вольному воля…

Настороженная пауза.

\- ..и куда?

Решительно:

\- На север.

\- Там же холодрыга, - не слишком уверенно.

\- Мы же не самый полюс, идиот. Может быть, там Он нас не достанет.

\- Пока тут не разберется…

\- Вот-вот, - шепот становится тише и как-то сдавленней. – Ты ведь понял, да: ему, Терлу, именно что госп… этот Джонни нужен; другие что - под руку горячую; а так-то оно чисто между ними двумя; ихнее, приватное дело.

\- А лезть в дела приватные… - чуть более уверенно.

\- Ага. Пускай сами тут, между собой.  
Так что, надумал?

\- Ну-у, не зна…

Короткий, яростный грохот.

\- Ну и сиди тут. Жди, пока Он явится по твою дурную голову.

\- Чего ты бесишься? – примирительно. – Я сообразить только, как мы там жить будем, на твоем севере.

\- Нормально будем. Твари всякие, чтобы мясо, там тоже водятся, жилище я как-нибудь… Все же, из работяг, потому и руки не из задницы; ну повозимся, конечно – из дерева придется, по-дикарски…

\- Оружие.

\- Обижаешь. Я когда еще в лесу прикопал, да и база…

\- Стоит ли? – с сомнением. – А вдруг Он…

\- Мы осторожненько. И чтоб никаких «по колбочке», да? Пришли, забрали, ушли; а если Он все-таки… Значит, судьба.

Нервозное хихиканье:

\- А ты изрядно одичал, как я погляжу!

Надменное фырканье в ответ:

\- Будто с тобой не так. С кем поведешься…  
И чтоб ты понял, напарник: Терла ни нам, ни земляшкам ни за что не поймать. Еще там, в лесу, сообразил.

\- Ну-у, если взять земляшек с полсотни…

\- А вот и пофигу. Хоть ты их сколько сгони – не найдут. Потому как… - шепот приобретает угрожающие оттенки: - Не скалься только – врежу.

\- Кто еще кому… Ладно, говори давай; посмотрим, что твоя дурная башка напридумала.

Совсем тихо, на грани слышимости:

\- И вовсе она не…  
Вот возьми земляшек этих: чуть что, сразу предков своих поминают. Типа, хоть и перемерли в незапамятные времена, а вроде как за потомками приглядывают, и, если чего, то и помочь могут, да?  
И про неупокоенных всяких – ну ты слышал, мы все…

\- И ты, значит, решил… - недоверие мешается с первобытным каким-то страхом.

\- А ты прикинь, сколько там, на Псайкло, душ живых было? Работяги, бабы, сосунки-младенцы… И всех их, получается, раньше положенного срока.

\- Одичал, совсем одичал…

\- Хоть бы и так. Но ты это, сам подумай: с базы Он тю-тю, да еще как вовремя; и сегодня, опять таки…  
Вот ты сам разве торчал бы в лесах, если совсем рядом горы имеются, с пещерами всякими – заходи да живи, и ничего строить не надо; и земляшки, опять же, там не то чтобы часто шляются…  
И как Он учуял, что именно сегодня мы полезем лес этот чертов..?  
И ведь не слышал никто, как Он подкрался, и следов никаких…

\- Он тоже…одичал.

\- Хоть бы и так. А все равно – не верю я в такие совпадения.

\- Думаешь…

\- Всем нутром чувствую, - в голосе прорезается почти фанатичная уверенность. – Дикарство там или нет; а стоять у Него на дороге, когда его лапа потянется к Джонни…

\- Я б и у земляшки нашего на пути не стоял.  
Что один, что другой – психи долбанные.

\- Вот и пускай между собой… А я и без этих разборок как-нибудь проживу.  
Так что решил: со мной, нет?

\- Еще спрашивает! – удивленно-насмешливый тон сменяется деловитым: - Как и когда?

С заметным облегчением:

\- Я так думаю, что чем скорее, тем оно лучше.  
Мало ли, что втемяшится в голову госп… этому Джонни.  
Кто он мне, чтобы я за него подставлялся, да?

\- Согласен. Как будем…?

\- И это тот говорит, кто за кербанго чаще всех бегал.  
Как обычно, напарник, как обычно…

Теперь их осталось двое – живых представителей вида, всего двое на этой поганой планете… Не считая Терла, конечно же; но какое дело двоим, что перешептываются в мерцающей полутьме, до однорукого мстителя? Ведут ли того вперед духи безвременно почивших соплеменников или нет – тем двоим, что пережили несчастливую охоту, всего лишь хочется прожить на этом свете как можно дольше.

 

**6\. Кара и демоны**

Однорукий демон не приказывал, и уж тем более не просил; он вообще оказался не слишком разговорчивым – во всяком случае, когда дело касалось Кары; но ее скромные заботы принимал – без благодарности, но и без гнева.

Ему и вправду легче стало после появления Кары: теперь его одежды были тщательно вычищены и аккуратно заштопаны, и пища его состояла не из одного сырого мяса…

А еще Кара умела заманить одинокого охотника точно в то место, где ее новый демон мог спокойно и без помех свершить новое кровавое мщение. Кара всегда нравилась мужчинам, привлекала их, единственным взглядом умела разжечь примитивную похоть; каким бы подозрительным не казался поначалу очередной охотник, хватало нескольких заготовленных заранее фраз, произнесенный певучим и жалобным голосом…

«Ах, мой ребенок поскользнулся на камне; нет, никакого мужа, я уже год как вдова… Помоги мне, молю, незнакомец, скорей помоги!» - и многозначительный взгляд снизу вверх: а после я как следует награжу тебя за твою помощь…

Ни один не отказался, ни один не смог противиться этим взглядам и этому голосу… Каждый покорно шел вслед за Карой, расправив плечи и горделиво выпятив грудь; каждый пожирал ее гибкое тело вполне хозяйским взглядом, не подозревая о том, что впереди его ждут отнюдь не томные ласки и не податливое женское лоно.

Однорукий демон действовал точно, расчетливо, безжалостно. Кара нечасто оставалась, чтобы посмотреть – отчаянные вопли резали слух, а запах свежей крови вызывал легкую тошноту; но лицо демона в те бесконечные, кровавые минуты становилось таким спокойным и сосредоточенным… 

В другое время по лицу его то и дело пробегала волнообразная судорога, дергался то и дело угол глаза, брови то сходились на переносице, то лезли вверх; часто он вступал в путанные беседы с кем-то, кого Каре нельзя было увидеть. Наверное, духи убитых демонов приходят к нему, требуя новой и новой крови, не дают угаснуть пылающей в душе однорукого жажде мести.

Даже сон его был почти всегда беспокоен, даже беспамятный, он бормотал и вскрикивал, споря и убеждая, обещая и проклиная; и крупные капли пота выступали на лбу его и на щеках, и Кара, покинув свое скромное ложе – унесенные из дома покрывала, уложенные друг на друга в противоположном углу очередной пещеры – тихо склонялась к спящему демону и собирала эти горячие капли кончиками пальцев.

В первый раз демон едва не убил Кару за эту дерзость; синяки, оставленные сильными пальцами, долго не сходили с ее белой руки.

Однорукий демон вообще не любил прикосновений, избегал их – но и обойтись без них совсем не мог. Например, во время ежедневных купаний…

Небольшое, чистое озеро, окруженное со всех сторон отвесными каменными стенами.  
Каждое утро – и каждый раз после кровавого пира; и в конце концов он позволил Каре помогать ему и здесь, покорно подставлял широкую, сильную спину ее осторожным ладоням.

Кара терла покрытую жесткой шерстью кожу и скользила по мускулистым плечам демона взглядом задумчивым и печальным. 

Множество крошечных шрамов на неожиданно гладкой коже – он объяснил Каре однажды, нехотя, но объяснил о ненастоящей, сделанной искусными мастерами руке, которую сделали для него взамен потерянной в давней драке; Кара кусала губу и все не решалась коснуться беззащитного обрубка, но надеялась, что однажды…

Он ведь был, прежде всего, мужчина, ее однорукий демон; а слухи о взятых силой землянках оказались на проверку всего лишь слухами.  
Демон вообще не слишком заморачивался с пойманными женщинами: один удар – сломанная шея, и никаких слез и оглушительных визгов.  
Вся его ненависть доставалась мужчинам; вся скопившаяся в его теле страсть не доставалась никому. Но часто, пробудившись с первыми лучами солнца, Кара видела характерную выпуклость именно там, где ей полагается быть.  
Каре пока что не доставало мужества позаботиться о нем еще и таким образом. Позаботиться и о себе – присутствие демона, который, к тому же, совершенно не стеснялся обнажать свое тело в присутствии Кары – рождало вполне определенные мысли и желания.

«Поймешь ли ты, о мой первый, мой самый любимый демон?» - вопрошала она вечернее небо; но тот, первый и пока единственный, не отвечал – ни наяву, ни в предрассветном горячечном сновидении.

Кара надеялась, что все-таки поймет и простит; Кара надеялась, что однорукий – позволит…

Впрочем, вздумай он наконец убить ее, она приняла бы это событие с радостью.

Что угодно, лишь бы не от человеческой руки…

 

Он позволил в конце концов, принял отчаянные, неуверенные поначалу ласки; злое изумление, выплеснувшееся на Кару из глубины желтых глаз, сменилось насмешливым смирением.

\- Ну-ну, посмотрим, чем же ты сумела прельстить… того.

В конце концов, Кара вознаграждена была за свои усилия: неотрывно следящие за ней желтые глаза подернулись туманом плотского желания, и сильное тело подалось ей навстречу, и короткий, рычащий стон сорвался с его плотно сжатых губ…  
Синяки, оставленные его пальцами на бедре Кары, служили лучшим доказательством случившегося той восхитительной ночью.

Он никогда не говорил об этом, и никогда не касался Кары первым; но не гнал ее сразу после, позволяя тихо лежать, прижавшись к своему жесткому горячему боку, лежать и слушать, как успокаивается понемногу сердце в широкой демонской груди.

Зато после Кары он спал крепко и без мучительных сновидений; и она была счастлива, что сумела подарить своему новому демону хотя бы несколько часов блаженного покоя.

 

Часто он оставлял ее, уходил на ночную охоту; Кара преданно ждала у входа в очередную пещеру – ни в одной они не задерживались надолго, и каждый раз тщательно уничтожали следы своего пребывания в гулком каменном мешке. Ждала, обняв руками согнутые колени и мечтательно глядя на звезды.  
Над тускло мерцающим костром тихонько булькал котелок с вареным мясом, издалека слышались тревожные голоса ночных животных, а сердце Кары сжималось от жалости и беспокойства.

Всякий раз она боялась, что однорукий демон не вернется к ней, не окинет ее фигуру рассеянным и сытым взглядом, не присядет у костра, жадно зачерпывая приготовленное с ночи варево…

Но он возвращался – всегда.

 

В то утро Кара встала пораньше – вспомнила вдруг, что у нее закончились ароматные травы, горячий напиток из которых ее демон так любил.

Поддавшись невнятному импульсу, она надела то самое, белое платье, которое взяла с собой, покидая дом и род человеческий навсегда; до этого утра платье лежало на самом дне холщового мешочка, в котором хранилось все ее нехитрое имущество: завернутые в тряпку иглы с нитками, несколько глиняных мисок, небольшой котелок, нож…

Однорукий демон имел свой мешок – из крепчайшей черной кожи; толстый кожаный ремень перекидывался через здоровое плечо, а сам мешок оказывался подмышкой. Какие сокровища хранил в нем ее новый демон, Кара не интересовалась, только следила, чтобы черная кожа не разорвалась и не треснула; ведь второго такого мешка не найдешь, сколько ни старайся…

Итак, то самое, белое; легкий подол игриво щекотал стройные икры, и солнце понемногу окрашивало каменистые склоны нежно-розовым, и спящий демон тяжело и длинно вздохнул, заканчивая очередной сумбурный разговор с ночным кошмаром…

Кара постояла немного, любуясь блестящим от пота суровым лицом; свежий утренний ветерок неуверенно, как бы пробуя, пощекотал влажными пальцами в вырезе платья.  
Кара поежилась и, улыбнувшись, как всегда безмятежно, скользнула навстречу новому дню.

 

Идти нужно было далеко, в долину – только там росли нужные травы; Кара прикинула, что к ее возвращению однорукий как раз проснется, и будет рад свежему отвару.  
Девушка улыбалась своим немудреным мыслям, изредка принимаясь напевать себе под нос.  
Воздух был свеж и прохладен, каменистая тропа так и стелилась под ноги, а нужные Каре травы разрослись так буйно…

И ничто этим утром не предвещало встречи.

\- Кто ты? – довольно высокий, светловолосый, с лицом хмурым и подозрительным. 

Очередной мужчина, очередной охотник.  
Очередная добыча для однорукого демона.

Кара одарила будущую жертву нежной улыбкой.

История про сломавшего ногу ребенка здесь не годилась, но Кара не намерена была упускать столь удачный случай.

Улыбка ее стала еще нежней, еще соблазнительней.

Светловолосый впился в Кару подозрительным взглядом.

\- Кто? Откуда? Почему ходишь одна? Зачем..?

Бессмысленное нагромождение глупых вопросов.

\- Я знаю, где прячется однорукий демон. Идем, я покажу… Пока он не ушел.

Кара рисковала сейчас: вдруг светловолосый решит сперва привести подмогу? Ее демон способен убить четверых, а то и больше, но в схватке смерть получается быстрой, а он так любит растянуть удовольствие…

\- Идем же, юноша; демон почти уже закончил есть, и скоро…

Она отпрянула назад – один маленький шажок, тревожный взгляд через плечо и вверх.

\- Идем же, скорей; если повезет, покончишь с ним навсегда.

Потому что за поясом простых домотканых штанов зоркие глаза Кары уже разглядели зловещую сталь отобранного у поверженных демонов оружия.

Больше ни слова, нет; развернувшись, Кара взбежала по каменистой тропе, и светловолосому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ней.

Вперед, вперед; а чтобы однорукий демон успел затаиться, она нарочно раскашлялась перед нужным поворотом…

Светловолосый шикнул, потянувшись к поясу; Кара изобразила вину и закрыла свой рот обеими руками.  
Слишком невовремя вздумали губы сложиться в полную предвкушения улыбку…

 

Однорукий успел: едва нога светловолосого опустилась на широкую каменную плиту, за спиной его послышался отчетливый шорох. 

Кара отшатнулась вперед и чуть в сторону – не следовало сейчас путаться у демона под ногами.

Она ждала обычного в таких случаях изумленного вскрика, сменяющегося сдавленными хрипами, звуков борьбы – но вместо этого глухой голос, принадлежащий однорукому, с отчетливым изумлением произнес:

\- Тейлор?

И неразборчивое шипение светловолосого, и явственный смешок – а потом что-то свистнуло, и светловолосый, коротко всхлипнув, затих, и однорукий демон вышел к своей Каре, странно кривя рот и сверкая безумными желтыми глазами.

\- Умница, Кара, - почти промурлыкал он, небрежным взмахом приказывая ей приблизиться. – Какая же умница…

Он сгреб ее за пояс своей единственной рукой, прижал к себе крепко, до боли, и поцеловал прямо в губы – впервые за все это время.  
Властно, грубо, больно – и Кара не сумела сдержать сладострастного стона, и обхватила его своими слабыми человеческими руками…

\- Позже, - отстранившись, прошептал демон прямо в ее пылающие губы. – Позже ты… Я сделаю все, что только захочешь, Кара.  
Знала бы ты, что за подарок валяется там, на тропе, какой восхитительный, драгоценный…  
Нужно связать его, пока не опомнился.  
О-о-о, день будет долгим, очень, очень долгим…  
Очень… насыщенным.  
Да, да, ты тоже получишь свое, непременно!  
Идем, Кара. Идем.

**7\. С глазу на глаз**

Медленно, с трудом, Джонни Тейлор выплывает из черной мути, в которую рухнул, едва успев осознать, кто именно стоит у него за спиной.

Затылок отчетливо ноет, и шея… Джонни пробует повернуть голову, и тут же кривится от резкой боли.  
Видимо, сумасшедший псайкл рубанул его сзади ребром ладони, а может, по затылку попавшимся под руку камнем; в любом случае, у великого Джонни бо-ольшие неприятности.

Очень, очень большие, понимает он через некоторое время, попытавшись принять сидячее положение.

Пока он бездарно валялся в отключке, его, конечно же, связали – старательно, крепко, надежно.

Напрасно он пошел за той девушкой; напрасно вышел этим утром из деревни без сопровождения, движимый желанием поразмыслить о делах текущих в гордом одиночестве.

Интересно, успела она убежать? Или, открыв глаза, Джонни Тейлор увидит совсем рядом бездыханное тело в пронзительно-белом наряде?

Интересно, что она делала здесь, в горах, еще и в такую рань…

\- Проснулся? – знакомый, с мурлыкающими интонациями голос подчеркнуто любезен. – Тогда сделай одолжение - открой наконец глаза. Мы давно не виделись с тобой, Тейлор; я даже, некоторым образом, соскучился.

Джонни кривится презрительно и осторожно пробует на прочность опутавшие его веревки.

\- Слишком туго? – участливо интересуется псайкл. – Перестарался немного, бывает; но в нашем с тобой случае лучше пере- чем недо-, согласен?

Джонни дергается уже в открытую – сильно, всем телом.

\- Нужно было убить тебя сразу, - выплевывает он.

В плечи и спину больно впиваются мелкие камушки.

Ну да, они ведь в чертовых горах…

\- Что ты сделал с девушкой? – упрямо отказываясь разжимать веки, шипит Джонни Тейлор.

Как будто если он не будет смотреть на Терла, тот исчезнет, испарится, словно дым…

Крепко связанные ноги елозят по шуршащей каменной крошке.

Псайкл отчетливо фыркает.

\- Напомни, Кара, что я с тобой сделал?

Негромкий, мелодичный смех и шелест аккуратных шагов.

\- Я буду в верхней пещере, мой демон.

\- Не останешься посмотреть? Что ж, дело твое; и с ужином, пожалуй, не возись – _это_ надолго.

\- Значит, успею вернуться в долину; из-за него я так и не собрала нужные травы.

\- Ступай, Кара, ступай. 

Ровные, совершенно будничные интонации.

Не обезумевший убийца с далекой планеты и его будущая жертва; нет, это звучит так, словно…

Джонни Тейлор все-таки открывает глаза. Распахивает в изумленном омерзении.

Лицо стоящей в полукруглом проеме девушки безмятежно и совершенно безумно.  
Она прижимает к животу плотно набитую полотняную сумку и улыбается псайклу светлейшей из улыбок.

…Красивая девушка, очень красивая; в других обстоятельствах Джонни Тейлор овладел бы ею, и не без удовольствия, несмотря даже на Крисси; в других обстоятельствах…

Это страшней даже, чем растерзанные тела соплеменников. Страшней той головы, плавающей в кербанго.

Девушка разворачивается и выскальзывает наружу – легко и бесшумно.

Терл провожает ее долгим задумчивым взглядом.

\- Она, знаешь ли, слегка… - он подносит единственную руку к виску, изображая пальцами сложное, но вполне недвусмысленное движение. – Или не слегка? Я, знаешь ли, не слишком разбираюсь.

Джонни Тейлор не сразу понимает, что с псайклом не так. 

Вроде сидит на жестком каменном полу, скрестив ноги, а рядом с ним поблескивает длинное лезвие; но лицо его…

В прежние времена оно бывало и злобным, и самодовольным, и абсолютно бесстрастным; теперь же каждая мышца его беспрестанно дергается, мелкие судороги идут волнами. Смотреть на это невозможно, но и не смотреть – тоже.

Джонни Тейлор растягивает рот в подобии злобного оскала – ему страшно до одури, но показывать это Терлу?

Собравшись, Джонни Тейлор все же ухитряется перевернуться на бок. И тут же жалеет об этом – острый камень впивается в плечо, и вместо злобного натужный оскал становится жалким, болезненным.

\- Поганый извращенец, - шипит Джонни, только чтобы не молчать.

Терл рассеянно дергает плечом.

\- Что бы ты не думал обо мне, я все же мужчина, и у меня есть вполне определенные потребности. И раз уж твоими, Тейлор, стараниями, _нормальной_ женщины мне не найти… 

\- Она умеет быть та-акой настойчивой… - голос как будто бы тот же – Терла; но интонации в нем неуловимо меняются.

Как будто Терл не один здесь; как будто нечто или некто решило воспользоваться его телом, чтобы перекинуться с Джонни Тейлором парой слов.

Бледное, с прозеленью лицо Терла как бы идет рябью.

\- Заткнись. Сейчас не твое время.

\- Я сам решу, что и когда мне делать!

Два чертовых псайкла: бесстрастный и нарочито-любезный и тот, непредсказуемый и злобный, которого Джонни Тейлор знал давным-давно…

\- Как же с ним трудно иногда, - вздыхает Терл, обращаясь к нависающему низко потолку пещеры. – Ни поболтать, ни подумать как следует…

\- Думай-не думай, а земляшку мы не отпустим, - почти сладострастно отзывается…тоже Терл, как бы дико это не звучало.

\- Само собой, - соглашается с этим первый. – Не стоит повторять чужих ошибок; пришло время исправить свои.

И персонально для Джонни:

\- Я, видишь ли, намеревался оставить тебя _на закуску_.

\- Чтобы ты, тварь, прочувствовал…

\- Именно так. Чтобы понял, каково это – лишиться разом и цели, и смысла, и дома.

\- Но раз уж ты так удачно попался… Даже представить не можешь, Тейлор, что я с тобой сделаю!

\- Будь любезен, избавь меня от озвучивания твоих изощренных фантазий.

\- Как будто тебе это не по нраву, лицемер чертов.

\- О-о-о…

\- Вот именно!

\- Знаешь, ты мне слегка надоел.

Цепенеющий от ужаса Джонни наблюдает, как по лицу псайкла проходит целая серия сильнейших судорог; губы раздвигаются в скорбном оскале, острые когти впиваются в обтянутое черной кожей бедро.

\- Он слишком долго ждал этого, - через некоторое время произносит Терл – тем же подчеркнуто-любезным тоном, что и в самом начале. – Ему не терпится, вот и буйствует. _Извини_.

Звучит как издевка.  
Джонни Тейлор, бледный, пропитавшийся до самых костей ледяным потом, сдавленно сипит:

\- Тварь. Ненавижу. Чтоб ты сдох, чтоб тебя разорвало; нужно было тебя самого – на куски, в кровавую кашу, в огонь…

Равнодушное движение плечом.  
Когтистая рука тянется к мерцающему в каменной пыли ножу.

\- Я слышал, Тейлор, ты женился недавно?

Псайкл поднимается во весь рост – быстро, плавно, где-то даже изящно.

\- Соболезную твоей будущей вдове.

Джонни дергается – отчаянно, яростно, - извивается на каменном полу совершенно как безмозглый червяк, проткнутый насквозь крючком рыболова.

 

Нет, не дьявол – _тогда_ и близко не был. Тогда – нет, хотя Джонни Тейлор и убеждал себя в обратном; дьявол вызрел в темноте, тишине и отчаянье, вызрел там, за стальной решеткой… Вылупился из черных глубин чужой души, ознаменовав свое рождение кровавым буйством; и сейчас, именно сейчас Джонни Тейлор отчетливо видел в горящих безумием желтых глазах того, кто был творением его собственных рук.

«Твоими, Тейлор, стараниями» - промелькнуло в наполненной ненавистью и страхом голове; больше великий Джонни не думал – погружаясь в море нескончаемой боли, думать невозможно…

 

**8\. Одинокий дьявол в душной ночи**

Ноги сами знают, куда нести его крупное тело, куда ступить, чтобы не треснуло под подошвой, чтобы не оставить намека на след.

Полупсайкл-полуживотное, вот кем он стал, вот во что превратился.

Дьявол? О, нет, ни в коем разе.  
Разве что для Тейлора, ныне покойного…

Как он вопил под конец, даже _прежнего_ пробрало.

Это не помешало им закончить _работу_ , и сейчас существо, когда-то бывшее Терлом, скользило в ночи к притихшей людской деревне; скользило хищно и неумолимо, чтобы принести человекам свой главный подарок.

Они должны знать, эти отвратительные земляшки. Должны увидеть то, что осталось от их «великого» Джонни Тейлора.  
А если пожелают земляшки поискать остальное… Что ж, пускай.  
Он не прибрался там, в пещере; желающим лицезреть место последней беседы бывшего псайкла и возомнившего о себе земляшки будет о чем рассказать, чем пугать своих глупых детишек.

Что-то начнется следующим утром…

Он заранее все обдумал: где и как оставить _подарок_ , чтобы каждый из них увидел.  
Чтобы каждый из них ужаснулся. Чтобы каждый – раскаялся в том, что однажды поверил «великому» Джонни.

Одного не предусмотрел – ни одна из его нынешних ипостасей: что покончив с Тейлором, вдруг ощутит, как душу его заполняет холодная пустота.

Словно Тейлор, умирая, умудрился прихватить кое-что с собой. Вытянуть из Терла – нахально, подло, безжалостно – нечто очень важное, без чего дальнейшее существование потеряет всякий смысл.

«Это просто усталость, - шепчет в мозгу Терл-новый. – Это скоро пройдет»

 _Прежний_ сонно ворчит: «Заткнись»

Он насытился, чтобы не сказать – обожрался.  
Совсем как животное, дикое и опасное.

Может быть, он и вправду устал, может быть, стоит ненадолго забыться, отдохнуть, набраться сил…  
Уйти подальше вместе с верной Карой, пожить просто и незатейливо, уподобившись диким предкам своим.

Кара…  
Ее ведь тоже придется, рано или поздно.  
Раз уж не повезло ей родиться земляшкой; но Терл умеет быть благодарным, поэтому ей подарит смерть легкую и очень быструю. Когда придет время, Кара не почувствует ничего, не успеет понять.  
Такой будет ей подарок от однорукого «демона».  
Если Терл правильно понял – подарок желанный и единственно правильный.

Быть может, он даже будет скучать о ней, кто знает?

Впрочем, это дело далекого будущего; а сейчас он должен доставить свой страшный подарок.  
Несмотря на серую безнадежность, клубящуюся внутри.  
Не обращая внимания на тихий, злорадный смех в своей голове.  
Смех, не принадлежащий ни одной из его нынешних ипостасей.  
Смех еще недавно живого Джонни Тейлора…

End


End file.
